


Engagement Ring

by FeatheredSnake



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatheredSnake/pseuds/FeatheredSnake
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Engagement Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elf_on_the_shelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elf_on_the_shelf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Angel and a Demon's Beginners' Guide to Ineffability](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393515) by [elf_on_the_shelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elf_on_the_shelf/pseuds/elf_on_the_shelf). 




End file.
